


Love notes (Harry Potter Au)

by Dangelin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangelin/pseuds/Dangelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has been receiving some love notes from a certain Slytherin guy, but he couldn’t been the one who sent them because he didn’t like Simon, isn’t?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love notes (Harry Potter Au)

Simon walked into the Great Hall and immediately headed to the Hufflepuff table. It was pretty late and only a few people were around, some Gryffindor eating and a couple of Ravenclaw playing chess (muggle chess). His table was empty but full of food like always. Simon sat and started eating. He was in detention with Snape because Jace thought it’ll be funny to prank him making his potion to explode in the exact moment Snape was checking his progress. It didn’t matter if Simon told the professor that was fault of the Gryffindor, Simon ended up with the punishment. For some reason Jace was the only Gryffindor who never got in trouble with Snape.

Clary wanted to stay with him just like Izzy but they had a quidditch game and needed to practice. Before coming to the Great Hall Simon went to his room and found a package from Izzy, a Ravenclaw’s scarf to wear on the quidditch game. Simon knew it was a dangerous decision to wear the scarf. Isabelle was his ex-girlfriend but Clary was his best friend even before coming to Hogwarts and it will be rude to wear the colors of the opposite team. Simon was in trouble, he could always wear his yellow clothes and be neutral. But something told him that won’t help much. The girls were competitive. A lot.

His owl entered the great hall and drop a small package. Simon wasn’t waiting anything, the only person who send him stuff was his sister Rebecca, and it was rarely, she was still getting used to the idea of having a wizard by brother. His mother knew that Simon was a wizard, Professor McGonagall went to his house when his was eleven years old and explain the whole deal. But his mother was still trying to understand it, even if it been seven years since that moment.

Simon opened the small box and found an envelope with a name in beautiful calligraphy, a name he knew so well. He quickly hide the envelope under his robe.

 

For two weeks he have been receiving notes from the same person. He read the first ones and then he couldn’t. He was by far too embarrassed to read them. He knew someone was playing with him. Someone should’ve know about his feelings and was playing with him, because there was no way the boy send him this notes.

He asked Clary if Jace was playing with him, if Jace knew about Simon’s crush.

“I’ll never tell him, Simon. I swear it, Jace can be a dick to you but it’s because he likes you, really. He would’ve never do something like that.”

 

He asked Isabelle if she told his brother Alec about the boy, Alec was Jace’s best friend (enough reason to make fun of Simon) and also was a Slytherin, and that meant he was closer to the boy that anyone else.

 

“No Simon. But you should talk with Raphael. I bet he is writing you all this time.”

 

But Raphael couldn’t been writing him, because he was not gay. He was a sixth year boy, with a lot of money, his robes were always well-fitting (not that Simon noticed, of course), and not only his robes but all the clothes he used when visiting Hogsmeade looked like it was worth more than all the closet of Simon, he had the kind of hair only rich people had, the kind that show how much money he spend on the cuts. He was transferred from Castelobruxo, the Brazilian’s school, but he was Mexican. His entire family was killed by vampires and there was a rumor around that he was a vampire too. That’s why everyone called him the “Vampire lord”. Simon knew this because he talked to him a month ago.

 

Simon was at Hogsmeade getting Clary’s birthday present when Raphael showed up alone. He was always with a group of Slytherin that Simon hated because they mocked muggleborn. But he was all by himself (and Simon had a crush on him already, because he was handsome, like really handsome) and Simon couldn’t help himself and just went to talk to him. At first it was only to ask him his opinion about the gift for Clary because it was obvious he had a good fashion sense and he didn’t. Raphael answered politely and continue with his shopping.

Simon found him again at three broomsticks and he went to sit next to him to thank him about the advice and to introduce himself. Three hours later he was explaining the whole plot of Star wars to the boy who looked mildly uninterested and annoyed when walking to the castle. But Simon wouldn’t shut up, and when they got to the castle Raphael turn to him, roll his eyes and left him on the entrance.

So that’s the reason why he wouldn’t accept the possibility of Raphael sending him notes to him. The first note was only a line and it said “I’m starting to like your smile”, and Simon was really self-conscious of his smile since that day thank you very much. And every time he was at the Great Hall he tried his best not to smile knowing Raphael was in the Slytherin table. The second note said “I want to punch you in the mouth with my mouth” and that was enough to Simon to know that someone was playing with him. And he didn’t play with blackmailers.

He finished his dinner at the same time the Ravenclaw finished their game. Simon leave the Great Hall and walked toward his common room when a loud cry stop him on his tracks. Suddenly Magnus Bane was running towards Simon with Raphael on his heels.

“Hello Simon, goodnight Simon” he said with a grin on his face before vanishing in an aisle.

“Give them back to me Lewis!” said Raphael when reached Simon. And Simon stood there looking confused. “The letters, they weren’t meant to you and you’ll be pissing the wrong guy if you don’t give them back.”

“Ok first of all, I haven’t done anything wrong. I’ll give them to you.” He was scared of the younger boy, he was scary after all. “I have them on my room.”

“Let’s go then.” Said flushing without looking at Simon.

 

Simon was wordless so he started walking toward his common room with Raphael behind him. He should’ve know they weren’t for him. Raphael was in love with some girl of Hufflepuff and the letters were mistaken.

 

“Just so you know, I never read them.”

“What?”

“The letters. I think I guessed they weren’t for me so they are still closed. Don’t need to worry, you can deliver them to the right person.” He said smiling, because Raphael looked completely devastated by the whole situation.

 

But Raphael started laughing. The kind of laugh that showed a person who was relieved. And it was contagious, (and yes pretty) and Simon started laughing with Raphael.

 

“You didn’t read them?”

“I just said so.”

“Gracias a Merlín” he said “Si tan solo supieras que eran para ti. Ok, you know what? You can burn them. That would be for the best.”

“Wait. What?”

“I don’t need them now. Just burn them or fed the calamar with them.” Raphael said walking away from Simon. But Simon grab his arm before the kid disappear.

“No, hold on. You said the letters were meant to me.”

“What? No I didn’t!” The younger boy said with a scared expression on his face.

“Yes, you said it in Spanish.I know Spanish. Mi hermana se caso con una chica Española” Simon said in perfect Spanish, because Rebecca taught him every summer since meeting Daniela, her wife.

Raphael opened his mouth and the closed it. He was completely red and Simon couldn’t think of anyone who looked prettier than him in that moment. Simon was smiling like an idiot because Raphael did send those letters to him.

“I lied to you, you know? I read the first two notes. And you said you like my smile.”

“Callate” said Raphael clutching his hands into fists.

“And something about smashing our lips together?”

“Shut up”

“You have a crush on me!” said almost singing because he was happy and happy Simon never learned how to shut up.

 

Raphael lifted his hands and for half a second Simon thought he was going to be cursed, or slapped. But Raphael grab him by his tie and kissed him. The kiss ended so fast that Simon didn’t have time to react. Raphael stopped the kiss and said in a very terrifying voice:

 

“Don’t you dare to mock me again!”

“You kissed me.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you wouldn’t shut up!”

“There are other ways of shutting someone”

“Tambien porque queria hacerlo. Are you happy with that?”

“Then why are you so mad?”

“Because you’re an idiot. I can’t believe I have a crush on you”

“So you _do_ have one.”

“I thought it was more than obvious now.” He said irritated but he was still blushing.

“Come with me to the quidditch game tomorrow.” Said Simon because it was clear that the boy wasn’t going to add anything more.

“With you?”

“Consider it our first date.”

 

A mix of emotions crossed Raphael’s eyes and Simon was scared for a moment that he was going to rejected him. But Raphael nod.

 

“I’ll see you on the bleachers, and please don’t use anything related to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, it’ll ruin my look.”  Said Raphael but Simon didn’t mind his tone because he was starting to understand that was the way Raphael acted when nervous.

“Where are you going?” said Simon when Raphael started walking away from him “We could talk a little more, we don’t need to wait ‘till tomorrow”

“I’m going to kill Magnus.”

“He send the letters didn’t him?”

“You’re smarter than you look” Said the wizard but he was looking at Simon shyly as if he was trying to tell Simon with his eyes that he was joking. But the older boy got it.

“Then thank him from my part.”

 

Raphael blushed once more and left stopping louder. Simon was fascinated by him. And all the way to his common room a smile was planted on his face thinking about his date. And because the whole situation with Clary and Isabelle was solved too.


End file.
